


Darker Than Ebony

by CreativeSweets



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Bestiality, Blackmail, Brothels, Come Marking, Dark, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feral Behavior, Fingerfucking, First Time, Flashbacks, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gangbang, Guilt, Hand Feeding, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Underage, Imprinting, Incest, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memory Loss, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Senju Tobirama, Overstimulation, Piercings, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Prostitution, Psychological Trauma, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Scarification, Sexual Assault, Sexual Coercion, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: A collection of all the darker endings or spin-offs that happen for my other collections, as well as potentially brand new verses! Come for all the IzuTobi and MadaIzuTobi!Now featuring other pairings because fuck it, it's my dark collection, I'll do what I want with it.(Pairings will be in chapter titles, for ease of skipping shit you don't want to see.)Updates will probably not be as regular as the main collections! You don't necessarily need to read the relevant chapters in my collections to read these, though it might help understand contexts.Relevant Major Archive Warnings and tags will be given in the chapter notes before each chapter.





	1. B-E-A-U-tiful Morning [IzuTobi] [Rape/Non-Con]

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely LOVE requests, and chatting in the comments, so please don't hesitate to drop a note!
> 
> Also: Please let me know if tags or warnings needs to be updated to include anything. I'm only human, and I can't promise to catch absolutely everything.
> 
> That being said, this fic will include much darker themes. Don't like, don't read. I will do my absolute best to make it so people can cherry pick their way through this if they want to.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A direct sequel to [Chapter 144](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031613/chapters/50066270) in the Water Source verse.
> 
> Basically, both Tobirama and Izuna are suffering from an extended mission in the desert where Tobirama saved Izuna. Izuna suffered from extreme delusions/hallucinations while in the desert and Tobirama had come to see if Izuna was alright. Izuna believed Tobirama to be a hallucination, and hoodwinked him into sleeping next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MAW: Rape/Non-Con**   
**Relevant Tags: Non-Consensual Somnophilia**

Izuna takes a big breath in as he usually does, and then snuggles deeper into the warmth he’s curled around.

Huh.

His hands map out the chest of the person he’s spooning and it definitely doesn’t feel like Aniki (he would have also told him off by now), but who else—?

Izuna opens his eyes to white.

Oh, looks like Tobirama’s still here~

Making a mental note to talk to the medic later, because hallucinations that stay overnight are _probably _something they should know about, he happily continues to run his hands over pale skin, under a rough shirt and map out all the little scars and imperfections. He rolls and pinches the nipples he finds until they harden under his touch before moving on. Pants. Ugh. Much less convenient than the sleep yukata he’s got on, but considering how his hallucination had climbing through his window, he supposes that’s to be expected.

It’s quick work to pull Tobirama’s pants down past the swell of his ass, which he takes a moment to fully appreciate with gropes and smacks and a few bites. He’s definitely too impatient to deal with untying the fundoshi, so he tugs on it just enough to give him access. He gently rubs the soft opening there and almost questions why it’s not already wet and ready for him, but he figures this is probably exactly what would happen in real life, so he reaches for his thick lubricant.

Who knew that hallucinations could be so life-like?

Izuna watches one finger slide easily in and he groans. He wants in now. It’s so hot around his second finger, a third. So tight and wet and—

Izuna rubs his fingers over his dick before shuffling himself closer, using one hand to spread Tobirama’s ass open and see.

Then he’s sinking into that hot, silky channel and he groans and plasters himself further to Tobirama’s back.

There’s suddenly too much clothing and Izuna hikes Tobirama’s shirt up to start biting at the skin he can reach while working up a steady rhythm with his hips.

He’s face level with a very pretty nipple that’s just begging to be sucked and bit until it’s all puffy and red and—

Izuna latches on, unable to resist.

There’s a groan from his husband and then he’s being squeezed as Tobirama clenches and it’s way too much. He thrusts in a handful more times before spilling as far in as he can push himself.

There’s a confused noise as Tobirama clenches again around him, probably just finishing waking up.

What a good husband he has, Izuna thinks as he rubs his face on Tobirama’s chest.


	2. Resistance (Resistance) [IzuTobi] [Underage]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A direct sequel to [Chapter 120](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031613/chapters/50158538).
> 
> Tobirama fucked with something in his lab before going to bed and wound up de-aged, with no memory, waking up right next to an Unknown Uchiha (Izuna).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MAW: Underage**   
**Relevant Tags: Age Regression/De-Aging, Memory Loss, Threats of Rape/Non-Con**

Tobirama scowls harder at the Uchiha holding him captive. The Uchiha—Izuna, he’d introduced himself as earlier—sneers back.

“Fuck, I wish you would’ve _told me_ you were messing around in that lab of yours on shit like this, y’know, _like a good husband would_.” His captor mumbles as they pace the room.

Tobirama struggles not to ask questions, not to inquire about how this Uchiha seems to think he’s _married _to Tobirama, of all things. He twists his hands again to test his restraints and sullenly admits that they’re pretty good. There’s silence as his captor stares out the window and that’s no good at all. Tobirama has no chance of escaping if he can’t wiggle his way out the ropes, which he can’t do unless there’s more noise—

“Where are we?” Tobirama asks, because waiting for the guy to speak again seems very counterproductive.

Unfortunately, it seems he asked the wrong question, because Izuna snorts and gets right up in his face. Tobirama controls his breathing and pointedly doesn’t tense up as a finger poked his temple a few times.

“Are you a sensor or not? Can’t you feel all the chakra around you?”

Tobirama’s breath catches in his throat. Because the enemy should not know that! No one outside his father, brother, and cousin know! This Uchiha—

“You can’t know that!” Tobirama snaps with all the bite he can muster because—because—because this Uchiha shouldn’t know this, and if he does that means someone _told him_.

His brother wouldn’t dream of telling anyone, even in passing, his cousin much the same. But his father . . . if he really did marry Tobirama off, wouldn’t that be useful information to know? And father had been talking about what use he is to the clan, before he told him about his sensor abilities.

Taking a breath, he focuses on his surroundings, and his headache hits him with several times more force and speed than normal, due to the sheer amount of shinobi and civilians alike running around. His focus narrows down to his Anija’s brilliant signature and the equally bright, flickering signature next to his.

His eyes open and Izuna’s still sitting close, still studying him.

“It’s the village our brothers wanted.”

He bristles again, because Anija’s only mentioned his desire for peace to him for the first time just days ago. There’s no way—

“It messed with your whole memory, didn’t it?”

Because of his panic, he makes eye contact with Izuna. Deep, black eyes hold his gaze. It unnerves Tobirama to see the other so open, displaying so much emotion—

Studying the other, Tobirama might even say he looks . . . _sad_.

He’s read about this! Captured people starting to develop feelings for their captors. Well, Uchiha Izuna won’t get the best of him! Tobirama sets his face to a scowl.

Izuna clearly doesn’t appreciate that, and his hand is immediately pressing down hard on either side of his jaw and he’s forced to open his mouth. The other hand’s fingers slide into his mouth and touch the back of his throat, making him gag and tears to spring to his eyes. His attempts at pushing the fingers out with his tongue are met with an amused huff.

“Listen closely, because I’ll only say this once,” Izuna hisses, fingers still uncomfortably petting and playing in his mouth, making him drool, “You’re still Senju Tobirama, meaning our marriage contract is still valid. And while I would never _normally _consider doing so, the fact that you’re my husband means I can do with you as I _please_, regardless of your current age.”

Tobirama shivers involuntarily. Father had told him about people like that, people who wouldn’t care if they hurt him, or how young he was—

“So if you stop being so damn _stubborn_, I could explain this situation to you so you can figure out how to turn back.”

Tobirama gags one last time as Izuna’s fingers hit the back of his throat before both hands retreat and he’s left panting for air, stomach in knots and no way to wipe the tears or drool from his face.

He can only meekly nod in acceptance, and he stays silent as Izuna begins to ramble.


	3. More Than Storge (Resistance) [MitoTobi] [Underage]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same verse as the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MAW: Underage**   
**Relevant Tags: Hand Feeding, Jealousy**
> 
> Thanks, Alasse_m

Izuna stares, unwilling to intervene because his tiny husband looks too damn happy.

Izuna seethes, because that’s _his _husband sitting on Mito’s lap.

And Izuna’s not stupid enough to think that delicate blush on Mito’s face is from excitement.

Oh, it’s _excitement_, all right, just not the sort he wants to encourage, to point out in this precarious situation.

This situation of Tobirama blindly trusting—_allowing_—Mito to, to _hand-feed_ him!

The grip Izuna’s got on his knees hurts, but if he doesn’t preoccupy his hands, he might seriously do something that Hashirama would definitely smite him for. Not that that tree-haired idiot’s doing anything to stop his wife from sticking her fingers in Tobirama’s mouth, too lingering and too deep to simply be familial, from wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer to her bosom.

Mito brings another piece of blueberry tart to Tobirama’s mouth and her eyes dart to him. She sends him a sharp smile, daring him to stop her.

His eye twitches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuna: *sticks his fingers into Tobira's mouth because he can* heh
> 
> Mito: *sticks her fingers into Tobira's mouth because she can and Izuna can't stop her*
> 
> Izuna: *surprised pikachu face*


	4. A Warm Place to Stay [IzuTobi] [Rape/Non-Con]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spin-off of the Seeking Warmth verse that diverges from [Chapter 98](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031613/chapters/49422455).
> 
> Izuna finds Tobirama in a cave during a major storm half frozen to death and decides to help him in exchange for staying. Since Tobirama’s a water user, he runs colder than normal, where Izuna runs hotter because he’s a fire user.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MAW: Rape/Non-Con**   
**Relevant Tags: Extremely Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Somnophilia**
> 
> Thanks, Ewina & Yuu_Uchiha!

Izuna’s really not sure why he even agreed to be a heat rock for his rival. His gaze travels down to where white hair is buried into his chest, where thin, long fingers are tucked underneath his shirt, where _his _traveling cloak is wrapped around broad shoulders.

Tobirama’s voice has slipped into nothing as sleep takes hold of him and Izuna’s pretty damn sure that sleeping is the last thing Tobirama needs to be doing.

Well, it’s not like Tobirama hadn’t told him to try harder to warm him up. So Izuna figures that’s like blanket permission for anything that could warm him up, right?

Right.

It takes a moment to shuffle them around, what with Tobirama being nearly all dead weight—okay, bad analogy—being nearly all _sleeping _weight.

But eventually Izuna manages to avoid fatal head wounds from dropping Tobirama and gets them situated laying down by a fire Izuna built earlier.

Robes part easily with a few experienced tugs and Izuna finds himself underneath several layers of clothing, laying on his equally naked rival, on top of a—really, probably the softest and warmest he’s ever felt—fur. No wonder Tobirama wears the fur; Izuna’s sure it keeps him nice and warm on any given day.

Too bad there’s a terrible storm out, but at least it’s doing a good job insulating them from the cold cave floor.

The oil he always carries (hah! Take that, Aniki!) serves them both very well as he slips finger after finger into Tobirama’s tightness—even in his sleep, his rival is still so stuck up!

There’s twitches, small signs of life that make Izuna very, very happy, because otherwise it’s nearly like fingering a corpse, and Izuna would like to scrub his brain clean of those thoughts.

Even sinking into his rival causes a displeased hiss, because what should be the hottest part of his rival is nothing more than warm, and it’s almost enough to make Izuna stop this whole endeavor and find a different way, but Izuna continues stubbornly.

And eventually friction and the chakra he’s sparking into Tobirama’s system do the trick and Izuna can see a flush returning to those pale cheeks, feel the heat around his dick increase as he pumps in and out.

There’s now more than little twitches to mark his progress—there’s gasps, and sighs, and Izuna can feel Tobirama clench subconsciously around him and _now _they’re talking.

While he could technically stop now, why leave a job half finished?

Izuna’s prepared to take one for the team and make sure his rival stays warm _all _night, regardless of whether he’s awake or not.


	5. Riverbank Regret [IzuTobi] [Rape/Non-Con] [Underage]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back when Tobirama is following his Anija to the riverbank to spy on him, he notices another chakra concealing themselves on the other side. He goes to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MAW: Rape/Non-Con, Underage**   
**Relevant Tags: First Time, Humiliation, Mind Manipulation**
> 
> Thanks Alasse_m and drelfina!
> 
> Also, both Tobirama and Izuna are underage, but Izuna is older than Tobirama.

“Don’t move.”

Tobirama’s got the higher ground, perched on a branch slightly higher than the other boy. If his suspicions are correct, this would be Madara’s little brother, and only appears to be a year or so older than himself. Either way, if he thinks Tobirama’s going to let him leave to go tell, go _report _back and endanger his anija, he’s got another thing coming.

The kunai pressed against his throat might be the biggest (and most obvious) clue.

But unlike how easy it was to sneak up on him, to sense him and come around from an unexpected direction, it’s much harder to keep his advantage. Izuna doesn’t take his threat seriously and instead brings his hands flying upwards in a surge of speed Tobirama hadn’t anticipated. The kunai gets knocked out of his hands as swifter ones press unerringly into the exposed pressure points.

He regrets not immediately going for a more secure hold.

Then he regrets not wearing his armor—his happuri especially—when the other boy’s head collides with his.

Dazed, the forest floor hits his back hard and the added weight that follows him down makes him struggle to catch his breath.

“Hold still and I swear I won’t kill you!”

Tobirama stills, but only because he knows he can’t throw the older boy off him, and struggling will only exhaust him. Besides, if the feel of his chakra is anything to go off of—

“Your word means _nothing_,” Tobirama hisses, “Uchiha.”

Fingers grip his hair and slams his head into the ground and Tobirama grits his teeth as spots swim in his vision. He bats ineffectively at the hands grabbing his wrists, pulling his sleeves over his fingers and then pinning them above his head with shuriken and kunai.

He regrets wearing full-length sleeves.

Tobirama needs to stay calm, he needs to breath, assess the situation and plan—!!

“Stop! What are you doing!?” All thoughts screech to a halt as his pants are tugged off, as he’s fondled through his fundoshi.

He jerks his arms, desperate, and the wires he didn’t know were there bite into them, pinning them even more effectively.

“Now, now, just—”

Tobirama kicks.

It connects with a satisfying thump on the Uchiha’s jaw, and he’ll take it. Anything to stop him from coming closer, from continuing to raise the hairs on the back of his neck from unwanted touches.

“Ouch”—and Tobirama feels a surge of triumph course through his system—“You brat, I was _trying _to be nice!”

One again outclassed, it’s a short struggle before Tobirama finds himself folded nearly in half, more wires and shuriken serving to tie his legs down. Mortified, Tobirama blushes horribly and closes his eyes, even though he knows that taking the eyes off his enemies can mean death. But if this Uchiha wanted him dead, he would already be dead.

Instead, he turns his head away as fingers pluck and poke around his fundoshi, untying it and stripping away his last defense.

There’s a weird, wet noise that sounds so out of place that Tobirama almost opens his eyes to check what the other boy was doing, but right as he works up the courage to peek, he feels the boy lean over him, feels a fingertip rubbing around his, his—!

Then his chin is gripped and he’s forced to turn his head.

“Open your eyes.”

Tobirama doesn’t.

“Open. Your. Eyes.”

Tobirama’s heart beats faster at the growled demand, at the finger that plunges fully inside him. Sparks of pain race up his spine. A second finger presses up against him.

“I could make this even more painful, if you don’t cooperate.”

He considers resisting more, considers the pain he’s feeling now and surely, _surely _it couldn’t get worse? Then a second finger starts entering him and his eyes fly open as he gasps, one part surprise, the other part instinctual, blind panic.

Tobirama has an upfront view to an activation of the sharingan, and he watches in horrified fascination as black fades to red and a single black fleck.

“Don’t look away.”

Tobirama _feels _the command, is helpless to push against the genjutsu that settles deep in his bones.

And so he watches as his attacker stretches his most vulnerable spot open, as he’s filled and then _filled_. Watches through watery eyes as his face is patted before his attacker leaves him there, still tied up.

Tobirama’s going to get faster. He’s going to learn whatever jutsu he can to make sure even if he’s tied up like this again, he can still attack. And he’s sure as fuck never wearing full length sleeves again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered why Tobirama doesn't wear long sleeves until his hokage robes. During the river confrontation, Tobirama's wearing 3/4 sleeves and a _mesh undershirt_. And then he's pictured with 3/4 sleeves throughout his adult life.
> 
> It's curious (๑• ω•)


	6. Message (Message) [TajiTobi] [Rape/Non-Con] [Underage]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama, while on a simple, routine courier mission gets caught by Uchiha Tajima, who wishes to send his Father a message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MAW: Rape/Non-Con, Underage**   
**Relevant Tags: Rape Aftermath, Flashbacks, Revenge, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Scarification**
> 
> For drelfina
> 
> Based on [this](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/59933158) picture (https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/59933158).

Tobirama flinches away from the hand that reaches out towards him, curling further into a ball.

_“Tell your father: I told you I’d make you regret what you’d done.”_

There’s only silence in the small clearing Tobirama’s in, but all he can remember is the slap of flesh on flesh accompanied by the pain with each one, remember the way his small body was pulled and bent and used, remember Uchiha Tajima pulling his hair and forcing his head up, telling him to hold still otherwise they wouldn’t be even.

_“If you move, I’ll have to try again”—like the grip the older man had on his hair could allow any movement—“if you hold still, I’ll even give you a little gift.”_

But Tobirama couldn’t respond, couldn’t do more but start crying harder and scream as a knife cut a slice on both cheeks and one on his chin, sharp pain to contrast the dull, achy pain lower.

_“I told you I’d make you regret what you’d done.”_

Then Tajima had slapped his face with a bright red powder that made his cuts _burn_, temporarily causing him to cough and hack as he breathed it in, which in turn meant his lower pain came back with even more force than ever before. A red-stained hand gripped his throat as the thrusts picked up before something hot that Tobirama was sure wasn’t blood started filling him up.

_“I told you I’d make you regret what you’d done.”_

Tobirama had signaled just like how Father had taught him to. Had flared his chakra again and again _and again_—

“Tobirama.”

He curled even further up at the sound of his Father’s voice, half out of the shame of being found like, like _this_—the other half: betrayed that his Father had done _nothing_, hadn’t come in time to stop any of this from happening.

Father sighed, and all Tobirama can hear is those words whispered right into his ears.

_“I told you I’d make you regret what you’d done.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drel has written a wonderful add-on to this, called Pass the message, and you can either click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354862/chapters/50864764), but it's also listed at the end as an inspired work! c:


	7. Postscript (Message) [TajiTobi] [Rape/Non-Con]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to the previous chapter but unnecessary to read to understand.
> 
> Tobirama decides to push the limits of the Edo Tensei and accidentally brings back the wrong Uchiha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MAW: Rape/Non-Con**   
**Relevant Tags: Implied/Referenced Underage, Flashbacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Psychological Trauma, Guilt, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Scarification**
> 
> Thanks, Alasse_m!
> 
> drel, have some more :D

Tobirama probably should test out his newest jutsu more before moving on to human subjects, but, his animal trial was more of a success than Tobirama had thought possible, so it’s entirely likely he’s simply riding the high of an exciting result and this time nothing’s actually going to happen.

Right.

And this is why Tobirama should probably make a seal that tells him when it’s been three days with no sleep and too much caffeine. He would! But the only sound he’s been able to make it produce is—

_Tobirama felt_—_heard_—_his ears pop as Uchiha Tajima’s hands boxed them._

A project to tackle later. Much, much later.

The Edo Tensei is a much better experiment and he has just released his old childhood cat back to the Pure Lands.

_Tobirama pet the cat that had become a constant companion ever since returning with Tajima’s “message” for Father. She didn't care about the crisp, bright red lines adorning his face now._

With Madara’s hair firmly in the center of the seal (honestly the hardest part of this whole mess to collect) over the body he’s painstakingly found and brought back—a giant white mass in a similar shape to a body yet completely unresponsive—he hopes that Izuna will find his way back. Because Tobirama hadn’t—he hadn’t—

_Tobirama darted forwards, intent to kill the bastard who took from his body, tarnished him, scarred him. His blade struck true, and the anguished cry snapped him out of whatever trance he’d fallen into._

Tobirama hadn’t meant to strike Izuna down. There was something about how Izuna shifted his stance, drew a shorter sword than normal that had Tobirama seeing his father, seeing Tajima, overlaid.

But if this works, then this will be his finest work yet.

The light makes him close his eyes, makes him turn his head and then, as the light grows brighter, cover his eyes with his hands. It wasn’t nearly this bright for his cat!

Spots still dancing in front of him, he uses his sensing to—his breath hitches.

“Well, well, if it isn’t cute little Tobirama. Not so little anymore, are you?”

No. Nonononono!

Somewhere, in the deep of Tobirama’s caffeine-fueled, sleep-deprived mind, he realizes that Madara shared blood not only with Izuna, but also . . . also . . .

Cool hands grip his throat as Tobirama brings his kunai up and _stabs_.

There’s no response from—from _Uchiha Tajima_.

Then a dark chuckle sounds and all of Tobirama’s hair stands up on end. Because it’s happening _again_—!

His lab wall is hard as his back hits it. He grits his teeth and nearly bites through his tongue when cracked skin rasps against his, long fingers from a nightmare shoved too far into the back of his mind coming upwards to pinch and twist his nipples.

A tongue licks at the marks on his face and Tobirama tries to blink his vision clear of the sudden burn of tears because he’s stronger than this! All that extra training Father made him do, only to be powerless as everything happens again.

“Oh my,” Tajima tsks, his eerie black on black eyes making a show of looking him up and down, “whatever did Butsuma do to you?”

Tobirama tenses up at his father’s name, which is a mistake, because somehow fingers have found a way into his pants.

“Don’t talk about him!”

“And why not?” Tajima gets even closer and Tobirama turns his head away so he doesn’t have to look at him straight on. “He did _so_ regret, in the end.”

Tobirama clenches his eyes shut and trembles as fingers follow a pattern across his skin in a way he never wanted to remember—

“His last words, final, whispered thoughts about his most cherished son.”

His legs, much larger now, still seem to be lifted with ease when Tajima wants them higher.

“Sh-Shut up!” Tobirama knows it’s futile, knows that there’s no way that Father saw him as much beyond pathetic, if somewhat talented, after his assault.

“Oh but I won’t, Tobira-chan”—cold steel touches his inner thigh and Tobirama can’t do anything, stuck between the last time these hands touched him and now, stuck as his too tired and vulnerable body is put on display again—“Now that you’ve brought me back, it’s only fitting I should say thank-you and give you another souvenir, seeing as you’ve never forgotten about me.”

No. No!

He can, he can get out of this, think of a way to—

His screams echo through his lab as the dual sensations of blunt, burning pain along with sharp, cutting pain assault him again.


	8. No Honor for the Feral [MadaTobiIzu] [Rape/Non-Con] [Bestiality] [A/B/O]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Hunting Party verse ([first chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009494/chapters/50039864))
> 
> In an alternate dimension where omegas are coveted and kept in gilded cages, Madara and Izuna have grown desperate in their attempt to catch the albino omega, so they’ve contacted the Hatake and their wolves to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MAW: Rape/Non-Con**   
**Relevant Tags: Bestiality, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Senju Tobirama, Knotting, Humiliation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy**
> 
> Thanks, drelfina

Tobirama jolts awake when he hears the first wolf call.

That sounded suspiciously like a hunting howl.

Oh, oh _no_.

Without another thought, he takes to the trees, streaking a path in the hopes the wolves don’t catch his scent as easily. He’s clearly miscalculated Madara and Izuna’s desire to catch him, if they’ve gone to the _Hatake _to track him down.

The baying gets louder, and Tobirama pushes himself further, faster, because if they’ve caught his scent then there’s really no good place for him to go to _get them off his trail_—

He drops from the branch as a katana swings at him. The Hatake follows him down and then Tobirama’s fighting three of them, which shouldn’t be possible, they didn’t fight like this back in his dimension! They were always _behind_ the wolves, and never used the wolves as a distraction—!!

With no sword of his own, Tobirama’s stuck with his footwork, his speed, to dodge their swings. They’re overly aggressive, pushing him to use some more inventive ways of slipping out of their guards. But they have a numbers advantage, and quickly overwhelm him.

Tied up, Tobirama glares up at his captors as they circle him, giving pats to the wolves that are getting a little too close for comfort.

“Hey, hey, he’s an omega.” Tobirama nearly snarls at the Hatake who spoke.

“Have you no honor?” He snaps before he can think better of it. Because the Hatake in his dimension were so honorable and definitely didn’t think about taking liberties with a captive.

The Hatake snorts. “Honor? Why would we have that? Let the other clans believe we’re feral beasts.”

Tobirama feels his blood chill. He needs, he needs to figure a way out, quickly.

“We can’t.” Another Hatake. “We’re getting paid extra to not touch him.”

Tobirama nearly sags in relief, until a cold nose bumps into his forearm. The wolf _seems _friendly enough to him, tail up and slightly wagging at him. And then there’s more wolves coming up to him, nosing and licking—!!

“Stop it!” He shoves the snout away from his crotch.

His cry garners no sympathy from his captors.

“_We _can’t,” that Hatake from before says, “but our wolves worked so hard and deserve a treat, right?”

There’s a chorus of _‘right’s_ that sound out and Tobirama fights. He snaps at the hands that get too close, kicks out as hands work to remove his clothing, leaving him bare for them all, face-down in the dirt.

“He’s dripping, boys!”

Laughter from all around him echoes in the small clearing in the forest, causing Tobirama to blush and fight back the sting of tears. It’s not—there’s just so many alpha pheromones in the clearing from all the Hatake! His instincts are just reacting to them and the position he’s in—convincing his body that this is the best breeding position. Tobirama doesn’t want this!!

Tobirama yelps as a hot tongue laps at his cunt. There’s more laughter, as if his wriggling and attempts to get away from the wolves’ curious noses and tongues are the best sort of entertainment. More tongues start licking him open, licking his cock that, to his horror, begins to harden under their clumsy, pointed attention.

Burying his face into his folded arms, he tries not to let the jeers affect him, tries to remember that he’s suffered worse physical torture before, tries to—

White noise fills his entire brain as a wolf hops over his backside. There are hands on his shoulders, pushing down, keeping him from twisting out of the position as the wolf humps forward, wet tip just shy of entering him.

No, no no no—

He keens as the wolf finally finds its mark and starts hammering his cunt, the raucous laughter causing him to whimper and hide his face in his arms.

The wolf isn’t stopping, the terrible alphas around him aren’t pulling it off him, aren’t stopping him from—from—

“No! No, please!” Tobirama lifts his head, all too aware of what will happen if the wolf knots him and uncaring of the tears that have escaped his eyes.

The Hatake were part of the village in his own dimension, after all. He didn’t know that omegas could carry anything other than normal pups until they joined and he witnessed an omega give birth to . . . to _wolves_.

“Sorry, sweet thing”—the Hatake leans down to whisper in his ear—“but this is part of the payment your alphas granted us to run you down.”

Ice works its way through his veins for a second time, and he openly starts sobbing as the wolf finally knots him, giving a few last thrusts before swinging its leg over his back, tying them together. His orgasm is ripped from him then—instinctual—but just as blinding, making him whine as his cock jerks and spills over the grass.

More hoots and hollers; the surrounding Hatake calling out bets as to how full they could get him, how many pups he’ll get fucked full of, how much all of their wolves deserve a good romp with him.

Tobirama feels his body instinctively milk the wolf’s cock, and despairs.


	9. Imitation (High Class) [Tobi] [Underage]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the High Class verse ([first chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009494/chapters/50138351)) and can be seen as the backstory for that verse.
> 
> Tobira grows up on the streets, running packages for the Madames and watching the Neechans get nice things and money. So, being the smart boy he is, Tobira imitates them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MAW: Underage**   
**Relevant Tags: Prostitution, Brothels, Underage Prostitution, Sexual Assault**
> 
> Thanks, Alasse_m!

Tobira’s the best runner in town. He doesn’t know exactly what’s in the packages he carts off from the back steps of the houses with the pretty Neechans, but he knows that they’re probably worth a lot, considering the people he delivers them to are sometimes so heavily perfumed they make his eyes water.

The fact that he can get around the people with the _pulsing-swirling_ inside them without being detected is apparently well sought after. He’s never without a package, and that means he’s never without some dinner.

But he’s seen what the pretty Neechans get, seen how they can walk into the stores and come out with more food than Tobira can even imagine. They sometimes even come out with different colored fabrics that make Tobira want viciously.

So he watches. He stays up well past the sun sets to observe the Neechans as they smile, as they wave at men and take them inside, or sometimes even into an alleyway. They never seem to take very long, whatever they do there, and Tobira wonders at how hard that could be.

Tobira feels weird, trying to imitate their poses, their gestures, but no one else is in his alley to make fun of him, so he simply continues on. After a few weeks, he feels confident, now all that’s left is to try it out. Quickly, he dashes towards his bolt-hole, and uncovers the red silk he scavenged from the trash of one of those awful perfumed people.

It’s much too long for him, the silk trailing on the ground and the sleeves falling past his fingertips, but it will have to do. He’s even made sure to brush his hair so it’s not too spiky.

(The white silk obijime is all he has to tie it with but he’ll have to make due. The rope has a bit of red at the ends, so that means it matches, right?)

Tobira bites his lip, waiting for an opening. There!

He dashes forward, making sure not to catch his too-long kimono on anything and slips into the lineup of Neechans. There’s a few elbows that catch his head, since he’s so much shorter than they are, but eventually there’s enough room to move around and twist his body like he’s seen all the popular Neechans do.

Whistling seems to draw even more attention to him and Tobira blinks up at the tall man who steps in front of him. His face is lifted even further by the hand on his chin and the hair on the back of his neck rises.

“Hmmm, you’re a pretty little thing, aren’t you?”

The grip on his chin turns into a tight one around his jaw, and then his skin is crawling at the man’s other hand that’s cupping his butt—!!

“No!” Tobira pushes the man away with all his strength and suddenly there’s Neechans tugging him away, crowding the man and forcing his attention elsewhere.

“This one would like your time, if it pleases you, honorable sir!”

“Honorable sir, over here, over here!”

Tobira’s eyes are wide with fright as he’s pulled into one of the nice houses that the Neechans live and past the big rooms into the kitchen.

“I’ll go get the Madame.”

Absentmindedly, he allows the Neechan to sit him down on a chair and takes the cookie she offers.

What just happened?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Alasse_m summed up perfectly once:
> 
> bb!Tobira: *imitates prostitutes because they get Nice Things and Money*
> 
> bb!Tobira: *gets molested by everyone*
> 
> bb!Tobira: *surprised pikachu face*


	10. Expectation (High Class) [TajiTobi] [Rape/Non-Con] [Underage]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous chapter.
> 
> After the Madame comes to see what the fuss is about, she sees a rather fortuitous opportunity and takes it. Then, to her even greater fortune, someone decides to pay her triple for her newest acquisition's first time, completely untrained to boot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MAW: Rape/Non-Con, Underage**   
**Relevant Tags: Prostitution, Brothels, First Time, Extremely Dubious Consent, Underage Prostitution**

Tobira shifts on the futon, admiring his kimono.

(An actual, real kimono! With the inner AND outer layers, a wide, solid obi that ties prettily in the front—!!)

The Madame had said she would get him started, and that she would take care of the money side of things for now and let him get used to living this way. It’s been a few hectic days of him following the Madame around, getting poked and prodded as he gets fit for his first kimono, gets his hair cut, and learns about the warmth and comfort of a roof over his head.

(At first, it felt really uncomfortable, sleeping on a spare futon in the Madame’s room. She said it was to keep an eye on him until his own room is ready. But the futon offered a comfort Tobira has never known, and so it was quite easy to sink into a soft, warm sleep.)

He’s confused now, however, because she told him that she would get the Neechans to help train him before being all alone with clients, but she said that tonight—his first REAL night—would be on his own.

Anxious, he fiddles with his fingers and bites his lip, smooths down the bold red of his kimono again and again.

Madame said that he couldn’t mess this up, that his actions reflect on her and the establishment, and he needs to do everything this client says to do otherwise he’s back on the streets.

(After knowing the warmth and security of having reliable shelter and food, Tobira’s not very keen on disappointing the Madame.)

The shoji door slides open and a tall man comes in who feels—who has so much of the _pulsing-swirling_ inside him that it makes his head hurt! He comes in and Tobira bites his lip as the Madame follows, coming to sit down on a plush cushion in the corner. She pulls out her kiseru and raises an eyebrow at him.

Right. She’s only here to ‘observe what she’s got to work with’.

Looking back at the man, he feels so overwhelmed at those intense dark eyes, the way they trail over him makes his hair stand on end.

“I am Uchiha Tajima”—the man comes closer until he’s standing right next to the futon, making Tobira crane his neck—“what is your name?”

Tobira resists the urge to glance at the Madame. Surely, surely this must be a test? Because Madame said that the man coming tonight knew everything he needed to know. Surely his name was among that?

“T-T—” Tobira clears his throat. “It’s Tobira, Tajima . . . -sama?”

Tobira is thankful he remembers the honorific when the man’s—Tajima-sama’s—lips quirk into a smile.

He’s sitting upright, looking up at his first client until he’s not. Between one blink and the next he finds himself laid flat on his back, blinking up at the man above him. A shiver works it’s way down his back as a large hand brushes down his sleeves, down his side, down his legs—!!

Blushing, he squirms, unable to really tell the man his touch is unwanted because the Madame is in the room, and he was told to allow anything. That hand traces the outline of his legs, up and up until Tajima-sama can thumb at the underside of his white obi, can thumb the part of his kimono open and expose his legs.

“Eep!” Tobira quickly slaps his hands across his mouth as his eyes widen. Oh no, what if he’s offended Tajima-sama—

A quiet chuckle.

“You’re shivering, poor dear. The Madame didn’t tell you what would happen tonight, hm?”

Tobira feels trapped, but shakes his head in answer, desperately trying to think even as a hot hand comes up and tugs his hands away from his face, tugs on his wrists until he’s forced to raise his arms.

“You’ll be a good boy for me and keep those there, won’t you?”

The faintest of nods, despite Tobira’s pulse jumping.

More fear spikes in his veins as he watches those dark eyes swirl into red, and this close, he can see some darker flecks in them. He doesn’t get much time to think about them before hands are parting the upper part of his kimono, causing him to instinctively flinch and then he’s _really _struggling not to move his hands.

Because Tajima-sama’s large hands are making his tummy feel weird, are pinching and pulling on his nipples until he sobs, are lifting and splaying his legs further out, are going further up and under his kimono—!!

“Ahh—nnnn!” Tobira bites his lip to keep the sound in as a finger, slick with _something_, presses into him.

He shivers more and squeezes his eyes shut as he squirms. It feels weird—especially as more fingers press into him!!

The Madame said that he can do anything, the madame said that he needs to do whatever the client wants—Tobira repeats this over and over as he feels completely overwhelmed and wants to get away _get away make it stop stop **stop**_—

A thumb brushes against his mouth, tugging his lip from between his teeth and he blinks open his teary eyes.

He gasps as the fingers leave him and he grips his wrist with his other hand that’s still above his head so hard it _hurts _because now he feels even weirder, he’d actually gotten used to the fingers in him.

And then his legs are being lifted, being wrapped around Tajima-sama’s waist and s-something is rubbing against him! Pushing in—

His hands fly to Tajima-sama’s shoulders to push push push against him because he’s never—he can’t—he’ll die—!!

It keeps coming and coming and Tobira’s long stopped caring that he’s crying, that he’s thrown his head back and arched his back. Large hands take advantage of his arched back to raise his hips up and pull him even further down, filling and stretching Tobira in new ways.

And then hot lips and teeth touch his exposed neck and Tobira trembles, openly sobbing.

Distantly, he wonders what the Madame must think, how this will be his undoing, all because he doesn’t understand what’s going on, doesn’t understand the confusing signals his body is sending him.

Movement hurts, and Tajima-sama keeps moving in and out and in again and again and keeps whispering about how good he’s being, how tight he is, how every sound he makes is music to his ears.

And finally, after what feels like hours to Tobira, he feels Tajima-sama stop deep inside him, and he whimpers at the hot feeling filling his tummy.

Panting, he lays there, kimono open and feels something dribble out of him onto the soft, absorbent inner layer. His cheek gets caressed and he blinks away a few tears and those red eyes stare back at him before swirling back to a deep, dark brown.

“You’re such a good boy, I’ll have to keep my eye on you.”

Then Tajima-sama is standing up, and Tobira feels too boneless to even sit up, so he watches as his first client goes to the door, the Madame standing up to show him out.

But Tajima-sama stops, and turns to look at him once more.

“Perhaps I’ll come back, once you’ve been all trained up and take you all for myself. I look forward to seeing you again, Tobira."


	11. Battlefield Inauguration (Stolen) [UchihaTobi] [Rape/Non-Con] [Underage] [A/B/O]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on my Expected verse ([first chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496903/chapters/51312457))
> 
> Tobirama is a rare feline hybrid within the Senju, who are primarily other kinds of hybrids—the Uchiha are big cat hybrids. Tobirama’s too talented to keep off the battlefield, and where there are large amounts of heavy, dominant pheromones being thrown about, there are bound to be consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MAW: Rape/Non-Con, Underage**   
**Relevant Tags: Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Traits, Animal Instincts, Feral Behavior, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Gangbang, Omega Senju Tobirama, Kidnapping**
> 
> For Alasse_m  
<s>cubling tobira with tiny floofy snow leopard tail when</s>

Tobirama follows his father into the clearing and the chaos begins without hesitation. Father, Anija, and even _Touka_ all dart off to meet the Uchiha already charging them. His ears flatten against his head at the shouts, the screams, all the screeches of metal meeting metal and he opens his eyes he doesn’t even remember closing.

Just in time to duck and miss a sword that would have taken off his head. He works to lift his arms and block the second strike as a wave of heavy, cloying alpha pheromones assault his nose. Tobirama immediately strangles the _whine_ that wants to come out his mouth.

He pants through his mouth to avoid the worst of it, tucking his tail as he rolls away. 

One sword he’s blocking becomes two.

One overly oppressive alpha pumping out high volumes of pheromones becomes two.

Tobirama can’t strangle the whine before it slips out this time, high and needy.

The sword he’s holding drops to the ground moments before he follows it, catching himself on his hands and knees. Panting, he goes over the last few minutes, the Uchiha—they must have poisoned him, must have coated their blades and an edge must have slipped through his defenses!

His vision goes blurry as he struggles not to fall down even further and he hears, through the pounding in his ears, the crunch of footsteps he _knows_ his attackers are letting him hear. 

He hisses and growls.

The noises sound pathetic, even to his ears, but he keeps it up, flashing his fangs, no matter that they’re small and still his milk teeth as feet enter his field of vision.

“Well, well, look what we have here, a young queen going into heat.”

Heat? Surely they aren’t talking about _him_. He’s not—not _going into heat_!

“Yeah, yeah, must be his first, poor thing.”

Ice trickles through the fog that threatens to fill his brain at those words. In the Senju and their allied clans, an omega’s first heat is spent alone, is never fulfilled. It never begins so suddenly and with so little warning! 

“N-No!” Tobirama hisses more, his tail lashing as more scents join in, just as oppressive, just as thick in his nose and over his skin. There’s a hand that touches his side and he whimpers as it makes fire spread across his skin and sends sparks down his spine. But he manages to muster up enough energy to swipe at the offender.

There’s a scuffle, snarls and yowls and hisses above him that make him freeze. Instinctively, he knows they’re fighting over _him_, and he fights past the heaviness in his limbs and blinks past the blur of his vision to lift himself further up, to see past the veritable _crowd_ of Uchiha that have gathered around him. 

Touka! 

She looks livid, her bark sounding out of perfectly painted lips pulled back into a snarl.

The faint hope stirring in his chest gets smashed when a heavy hand lands on his nape and _squeezes_—

Tobirama gets caught as he falls limp, that hand never moving as he’s hauled over a shoulder. He watches through his tears as he’s taken to the other side of the battlefield, as more Uchiha hiss and snarl at each other as they catch a whiff of him, as Touka gets intercepted by Uchiha and unable to catch up.

He can’t even call out to her, call out for Anija or Father—!!

A retreat is called and all Tobirama can do is watch in despair as the battlefield gets smaller and smaller.

Tobirama loses track of time, slowly being consumed by the new, burning instincts coursing through him. What feels like hours later they all slow to a stop, the forest completely foreign to the rational part of Tobirama’s brain. 

“I can’t take it any longer! He smells so _good_, Father!”

“Hush, Izuna.”

There’s some growls and huffs, and then Tobirama’s being set on the ground and he writhes as soon as he’s able to, unable to stop the litany of whines and small snarls that pour out of his mouth.

The effect is immediate: the noise around him grows to nearly unbearable pitch and fervor with yowling and hissing and Tobirama stays very, very still, shivering, because his instincts say that only the best, only the most worthy can come close to him. That all he has to do is lie still and let the most dominant tom in this very large, very _desirable_ pool of alphas come forward.

_“Enough.”_ The command makes Tobirama melt further into the ground, makes him tuck his arms in and lift his hips.

“Everyone will have their turn with this sweet tiny queen by the end of the day.”

A hand on his back makes him gasp and arch his back further.

Tobirama struggles to keep up with the words spoken, struggles to fight the haze that settles deep in his _bones_ as hands pull his scratchy clothes off, as they pet over his sides and stroke down his tail. 

He mewls.

And then suddenly there’s a bite and hold on his scruff, a pressure much, much lower, and he his only reaction is to purr at the literal sparks lighting up his brain. His cunt feels so full full _full_ and then he yowls as the alpha’s distinct barbs cause tendrils of pain to lance through the haze with each thrust until the emptiness he still feels bursts and leaves him gasping as he’s released—

Roll over, he has to roll over! He’s still purring as he rolls onto his back, rocking from side to side. There’s more sounds around him, but he’s more focused on how _nice_ he feels, how the throbbing makes him want—

Back on his stomach, back to mewling and shifting his tail out of the way—

Another bite to his nape, another hold that makes him purr and purr.

“Just like that, Madara, good.”

Another push inside him, more scrapes that make his head spin as pain mixes with pleasure. 

More purrs, more rolling—

Hands pull at him, stopping him from rolling and he cries out before he’s held down harshly with a sharp bite and a fast pace. 

Tobirama gives a loud yowl in answer to the growling tom on top of him. It's fast, and it's brutal, and Tobirama's hindbrain _loves it_. With every thrust, there's the pain that shoots adrenaline and endorphins throughout his system. It's over much too quickly and Tobirama nearly wails at the loss, already chirping and squishing his chest further into the ground because it's not enough—he needs, he needs—

The first tom is back, the surety of the bite and hold, of the hands gripping his hips, of the dick thrusting deep inside him. Tobirama purrs, shuffling his legs the second that the delicious friction stops. Then the rush hits and he rolls over as soon as possible, purring and swimming in the warm fuzzy feelings. The moment they start to fade he flips over, already ready and purring for the hands, the bites, the pain that blooms into mind-numbing pleasure that makes him clench and mewl whenever he's empty.

One tom touching him becomes two.

Two becomes three.

There’s hands over every inch of his skin, petting his stomach and lower. They bite and lick at his ears, causing him to shiver even more. They manage to untuck his arms and use his lax hands to grip their own cocks, a mimicry of what they plan on doing to him after the next tom is finished.

Tobirama simply purrs, content at being mounted again and again.


	12. Adornments (Stolen #1) [HikaTobi] [Rape/Non-Con] [Underage] [A/B/O]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of last chapter, ending #1.
> 
> Hikaku was not one of the warriors on the battlefield, having been in a defensive position to cover their retreat. This means that he was not allowed to help with the tiny little queen’s initial heat wave, instead having to watch his clan leader’s back while he and the warriors helped. 
> 
> So naturally he’s chosen to carry the tiny queen back to the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MAW: Rape/Non-Con, Underage**   
**Relevant Tags: Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Traits, Animal Instincts, Feral Behavior, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Senju Tobirama, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Piercings**
> 
> There is some piercing process in this chapter, so please be aware. See the end notes for more details.
> 
> Some relevant world-building: 
> 
> Most larger clans use the male/female animal terms closely related to their animal-hybrid types. So for the Uchiha, the term queen/tom is synonymous with omega/alpha.
> 
> A queen’s first heat is meant as a “learning” experience for the body and mind and therefore it’s common knowledge that no pregnancies can occur. There are, of course, biological mistakes that sometimes happen. The Uchiha Clan, being primarily feline-hybrids, know this as a simple fact, whereas most other clans do not. Most other clans believe feline-hybrids are just as fertile as any other omega during their first heat. Therefore most omegas spend their first heats alone, and that’s the norm for other clans. 
> 
> For the Uchiha, omegas are kept close in the compound as they’re viewed as emotional centers, but are still trained, since they’re essentially the last line of defense. (In this verse, betas are physically weaker than alphas and omegas, but there are exceptions to the rule.) And Uchiha look down on other clans who ‘flaunt’ their omegas by letting them be seen by outsiders, however they view it as a reflection on the alphas, rather than any fault of the omegas.
> 
> Young Uchiha queens are under the protection of their families automatically, and rely on them in order to provide their first heat partners. Yes, multiple partners. They keep up the multiple partners until the queen gets bred, and then the protector becomes whoever sires the most cubs. There are ways to gain favor with the queen’s family in order to increase chances of being the sire. And “sharing” a queen is typically a deep show of trust and respect, basically saying “I trust that you can take appropriate care of my queen/emotional center.” Usually they do not impregnate another tom’s queen without explicit consent.
> 
> For drel, because you’re a filthy enabler you
> 
> A thank you to Alasse, because small details matter

Hikaku curses the fact that he can maintain a heavy control over his instincts. Because if just _listening_ to the Main Family and then the rest of the battlefield warriors fuck the tiny queen was torture, what he’s doing now is madness.

Which is carrying the now exhausted yet still dripping and whimpering small queen back to the compound. 

He’s going to have to burn his shirt. There’s no conceivable way that he will _ever_ get the smell of fertile heat out of it. 

With the clan compound in sight, with the _Main Family house_ in sight, Hikaku feels the relief sing in his veins. He’s going to need to dunk himself in the river at this point to even have an attempt at cooling his blood to a more acceptable level.

But of course, his fortitude is once again tested as Tajima-sama’s gaze turns not towards the pretty queen he’s holding, but to _him_ and says such damning words.

“Clean him up and get him adorned.”

And all Hikaku can do is defer to the most dominant tom and Clan Head. “Shall I have the goldsmiths make the standard gold rings, then?”

That gets Hikaku a look. “Mmmm, no. The filigree white gold ones. A full set.”

Hikaku swallows, because a _full set_—his grip tightens on the queen in his arms. “Of course.”

“That’s a good lad. Do what you must to see to its completion.”

And with that, Hikaku squashes the surge of arousal, because some of the piercings will require him to make sure the queen is completely still. And there’s a very easy, sure-fire way to make a queen in heat pliant and still. Tajima-sama surely must realize what he’s giving Hikaku permission to do.

Regardless, _Hikaku_ realizes the allowances he’s been given, and therefore bows his head as his Clan Head passes by before telling his second-in-command to get to the goldsmiths _right away_.

They work fast, and under a direct order from the Clan Head, will work even faster. With any luck, the multitude of white gold rings will be done by the time Hikaku has finished preparing the small queen for his adornments. 

It’s a testament to how quickly news spreads through the compound as, by the time Hikaku makes his way towards the bathroom, the bath is already drawn and steaming. Hikaku whines silently as he realizes that he’ll need to strip as well, in order to clean the queen properly.

This isn’t the first time he’s adorned a queen, being one of the most steady handed (and professional) piercers in the clan, but usually they already _have_ an alpha, usually don’t even want a _quarter_ of a set and therefore all clothing stays on. 

It’s never, never like _this_.

But Hikaku is nothing if not painstakingly dutiful, so he draws upon his last reserves to push his instincts down once again. It gets easier as time passes, since the queen is still sated for now and is lightly dozing instead of pumping out enticing pheromones. A few experimental touches—and a few resulting weak moans—means Hikaku will start on the more sensitive piercings.

With the steam leftover from the bath, the room is warm and comforting, and Hikaku slides the door open just a crack to find his kit waiting on a tray on the floor, along with the first of many, many white gold rings laid out. Quickly, he slides the door open enough to bring the tray in, content that, by the time he needs more rings, they should be ready. 

“His name’s Tobirama.”

Hikaku’s gaze flickers up to see the Clan Heir, arms crossed with a pinched look on his face.

“Thank you for the information.” 

“Just . . . make it painless?”

Hikaku raises an eyebrow, because “All piercings have pain, Madara-sama, but yes, as painless as is possible.”

After all, the first few places he’s going to be piercing, well, Tobirama will be lucky he’s mostly unconscious for the initial threading.

It seems to be the answer Madara’s looking for, as he quickly nods and slinks off, leaving Hikaku to return to his work. 

As expected, the first piercing and threading of one white gold ring only causes a small whine, while the second nipple causes a hiss and a hand to swat at him weakly.

“Shh, shh.” Hikaku croons as he rubs down Tobirama’s arms and places warm towels over his chest, muting the soft little chimes of the bells attached to the nipple rings. “Just a few more, little queen.”

Allowing some of his own alpha pheromones to leak out meant that all the reaction he gets when he moves _lower_ is shaking and shivering. His fingers deftly find those few spots inside Tobirama’s cunt and he rubs them with an almost ruthless determination. A soft gasp later and not only has Hikaku finished adorning Tobirama’s cock, he also feels his instincts rearing up in reaction to feeling that slick heat clench around his fingers and the sweet smell of heat pick back up. 

However, he forces himself to move slowly, to keep his touch light as he positions Tobirama onto his front, on his elbows and knees, fully supported so there’s no weight bearing on any fresh piercings. He growls lowly as he watches Tobirama squirm and twitch, a fresh wave of heat spurred by Hikaku’s fingering starting. Sitting back, he observes those fluffy ears and tail twitching and plans out the rest of the piercings, the sharingan necessary to make all the piercings symmetrical and visually appealing.

Working quickly, he grabs the rest of the jewelry that’s been delivered and sets that within arms reach as he braces himself over the now panting and yowling queen. There’s only one thing that will calm a queen in heat, will keep one from rolling and upsetting new piercings. So Hikaku nudges himself inside that soft, soft heat and digs his fingers into that exposed nape as Tobirama gasps.

Hikaku can feel his tail thrash and his ears flick as he purrs from having his cock being milked so deep inside this pretty tiny queen. The syrupy-sweet smell thickens and Hikaku can’t help grinding himself just to get that little bit more inside. Tobirama keens, and Hikaku breathes to gain some semblance of control again before taking his bamboo pincher and replacing his fingers with it.

It’s a tried and true method of keeping a queen pliant that keeps both hands free. 

With a few more breaths to calm the fire burning inside him, Hikaku refocuses on his duty, reaching for one fluffy ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, only nipples and cock were pierced and it’s not explicitly described and the process largely glossed over. 
> 
> A full set of piercings for an adorned queen include: nipples, cock (or clitoral hood, depending), multiples in each ear, multiples running the length of the tail
> 
> Also, the REAL fancy, filigree sets not only have fine lattices around the rings, they also come with _bells_ for each nipple, one in each ear (out of the many ear piercings), and one for the last piercing at the end of the tail


	13. Chimes (Stolen #1) [HikaTobi] [Rape/Non-Con] [Underage] [A/B/O]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of last chapter, still ending #1.
> 
> Tobirama finds himself in the sweet embrace of a kind tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MAW: Rape/Non-Con, Underage**   
**Relevant Tags: Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Traits, Animal Instincts, Feral Behavior, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Senju Tobirama, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Piercings**

Between the bite hold on his nape that doesn’t bring the sharp pleasure-pain of teeth that he’s expecting, and the hazy, sweet swirl of his heat, Tobirama still manages to hear the sweet chime of a bell, still manages to feel the slight sting in his ear before he feels a strange weight when fingers move away.

Purring and yowling are about the only things Tobirama can do right now, and the wonderful sensations of being full are contradicting the steady pull on his nipples, his cock, and now his ear. The throbbing pains that aren’t going away but make the areas so sensitive to the warmth that’s draped over them. 

Another sting, another short yowl, another few thrusts that blank out the pain and leave him shivering, wanting more. This repeats over and over and over and each time Tobirama clenches around that wonderfully barbed cock in him, each time calling out with a trill, each time purring in hopes that the tom inside him _moves_ and makes more good feelings spark.

There’s more bell chimes, the sweet sound drawing his focus before more pricks, his tail immediately feeling much, much heavier than before as it’s moved further out of the way by calm, steady hands. A warmth placed over his tail. A long, sweet drag of barbs inside him. A tingling on his nape.

And then Tobirama could move, gasping as his ears flick, his tail flicks and bells bells _bells_ sing so loud but he needs—he wants—

“You’re so decorated, tiny queen”—yes, yes, kind hands running up his back, causing his tail to curl and chime and jingle—

“Your looks really _are_ stunning, I don’t blame Tajima-sama for wanting to train you”—hands grip his hips and weight settles over his back, making him yowl and arch into that strong body—

“So pretty and dainty just like your jewelry, you’ll definitely be a very cherished concubine”—more bells sound out as Tobirama’s ears flick right before the _bite_—

Tobirama purrs stronger than ever before, the sharp pain from the bite hold on his nape, the sharp rake of barbs, the slow, throbbing from what feels like all over his body—the _clinks_ and _tinks_ sounding out in time with the thrusts—

Keening as his mind goes all white, he _feels_ the growl as he’s fucked, as he’s _filled_—

More chimes sounds out as a rough tongue licks his nape and hands curl around to pet his stomach lovingly.

Tobirama chirps and trills, happy with the idea that such a kind and attentive tom could be a potential sire of a cub growing inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know how I said that first heats tend to be “training” for cat-hybrids and that other clans don’t really know this fact? yeah, Tobirama doesn’t actually know, even outside his heat-addled brain, that he Probably Won’t Get Pregnant
> 
> you know how I _also_ said that biological mistakes happen? yeah :3c


	14. Equilibrium (Stolen #1) [UchihaTobi] [Underage] [A/B/O]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of last chapter, ending #1 still.
> 
> Tobirama’s biology is wired to make the best out of the situation he’s been thrust into.
> 
> It’s simply biology—very deeply ingrained, highly instinctive biology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MAW: Underage**   
**Relevant Tags: Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Traits, Animal Instincts, Omega Senju Tobirama, Piercings, Imprinting, Stockholm Syndrome, Pregnancy**
> 
> More world-building: 
> 
> For feline hybrids, male omegas (in addition to having a vagina) don’t have barbed dicks - they're smooth. This is just another way they can tell at birth what a cub’s orientation is. (Also by smell, because why the fuck not).
> 
> That logic also applies for other “male-specific” traits like knots (for canine hybrids).
> 
> And in this verse, an omega’s scent changes with pregnancy to include scents from the alpha(s).

Standing on the engawa of the Uchiha Main Family house, barefoot and pregnant, Tobirama watches the clan—_his_ clan, now—go about their daily business with sharp eyes. His ear flicks back and the bell gives a single jingle moments before a hand pets down the back of his head before resting on his shoulder.

“You’re up early, love.”

Tobirama blinks up at Uchiha Tajima, his adornments jingling with the motion. He smooths his hand over the very beginnings of his showing belly; having so many cubs and being so small himself means he’s starting to show much, much earlier than a typical pregnancy.

“I couldn’t sleep.” 

“Is your nest not adequate?” Tajima’s thumb rubs circles on his silk-clad shoulder.

“It’s still adequate, Tajima-sama.”

“Then you should go back to it; rest is important for you right now.”

Tobirama hears and understands, so dips his head and trots back to his nest, the silvery sound of bells highlighting his every step.

After coming out of his heat, _remembering_ the sensations but nothing concrete, he had curled up as much as he could under the covers of the futon he found himself on and just managed not to rip out the heavy-feeling metal decorating all over his body. Everything had felt wrong, and strangely like he was missing something. His movements caused the, the _bells_ to make noise, meaning his guard came to check on him. If it weren’t for him, Tobirama probably would have attempted to escape, despite the disadvantage of making sound with every breath, despite the achy, post-heat feelings.

It was all thanks to—

“Hikaku-sama!”

“Good morning, Tobira.”

Tobirama ducks his head as Hikaku comes closer, feeling partly guilty at not giving Hikaku’s—and Madara’s, Izuna’s, _Tajima’s_—cubs the best pregnancy he could offer by being up so early; and partly shy, because it had been so, so easy to imprint on Hikaku. 

Much faster and quicker than ANY of the Main Family. 

At first, everyone seemed rather curious at the fact Tobirama is queening after his first heat, and Tajima had taken to scenting his throat every morning for the scent markers to show up that would tell him who the sires are.

(And Tobirama, while not wanting to queen in the first place, was more terrified that Tajima would rip out his cubs had they not been his—or other acceptable sires—since Hikaku had explained, while calming him down and getting him breakfast, of his new status as the Main Family Concubine. Tobirama is, at the very least, thankful that Hikaku seems to make the cut.)

It took considerably more time for Tobirama to get used to making noise—making small, dainty chimes that sometimes even sound like _music_—with each movement. To have each and every emotion, every breathe, on display. 

(Back with the Senju, no one had been able to read his body language, it being so abnormal there. Here . . . here everyone simply chirps and trills at him and calls him _cute_. He most certainly does _not_ acknowledge the chord that sings out as his bells betray his pleased embarrassment each and every time it happens.)

Hikaku’s hand feels very nice ruffling his hair, so Tobirama trills and pushes up into it.

“Come on, let’s get you comfortable again.”

There’s a hand on the small of his back, guiding him deeper into the house. He purrs loudly as his instincts praise such a good tom as Hikaku.

“Who’s purring so loudly?”

Tobirama chitters as Hikaku slides open the bedroom door to reveal Madara sending him a sly smile as he finishes dressing. Tobirama chimes lightly out of Hikaku’s gentle touch into Madara’s oh so _warm_ hands that rub his belly. 

Tobirama tilts his head to the side so Madara can scent his throat, scent that small little cub inside him that Madara put there and appease his instincts that Tobirama’s safe and cared for.

With a rumble, Madara pulls back and kisses his forehead. 

“Don’t let Izuna sleep all morning.”

“Mmmfuckyou, Nii-san.” Izuna’s squinting face pops out from Tobirama’s nest, making Tobirama silently giggle, his bells sounding out instead.

Madara huffs, which gets a lazy, contented smirk in answer from Izuna before he drops his head back down onto the soft blankets.

Before Tobirama can burrow back into his nest, he’s giving soft kisses to Madara’s and Hikaku’s cheeks as they leave. He’ll get some time after dinner with Hikaku, which will probably be spend cuddling and scenting each other—it’s _very_ important to have his toms’ scents clinging to him. It helps his hormones. At least, that’s what he’s been told.

Either way, it’s no hardship now, after several weeks, to be curled up in larger arms and be smothered in dominant scent. And so Tobirama nudges Izuna’s arm out of the way and carves himself a spot in his nest.

Izuna rumbles in reply, low in pitch due to sleepiness, yet his hand is gently rubbing up and down Tobirama’s side and stomach, his lips pressing themselves against Tobirama’s nape and neck and shoulder, a hint of teeth making themselves known. 

“Ah . . . mmm . . . Madara-sama said you shouldn’t sleep all morning.”

“But I’m _not_ sleeping, see?” Izuna bites down and proceeds to suck a large hickey on Tobirama’s neck, making his point as he also grips Tobirama’s hips and grinds his hard cock into his covered ass.

And Tobirama purrs, running on an instinct high from already having been in contact with all his sires despite the fact the sun has barely risen. Izuna fumbles sleepily with his silks and Tobirama is quick to help rearrange the soft fabrics to give Izuna access to his already leaking pussy.

A finger slips easily inside him and Izuna makes a curious noise.

“Who else have you woken up this morning?”

Tobirama squirms wanting to feel more of that finger inside him. “Madara-sama, he—” 

Another finger slips into him and he keens.

“Nii-san, huh? What did you do, hmm? Just like with me, just cuddled up his chest and slip his cock into your pussy from behind and rock yourself back into him until he woke up?”

“N-Not quite—ah!”

Izuna growls and nudges his cock further into Tobirama.

“Tell me, then, how you got filled with his seed and walked out of the room with it dripping down your legs?”

“I—ah!—I woke Madara-sama up by sitting on top of him.”

“And right next to me while I slept, too.” 

Tobirama purrs even louder, drinking in the possessive way Izuna’s hands map his belly and his chest, the way his lips and teeth worry marks onto his neck and shoulder.

“Then what, my little queen—did you then simply walk out after you milked his cock, not even bothering to slip on anything underneath your silks? Walk right on out with my brother’s seed leaking out of your pussy and making your thighs sticky?”

“Izuna-sama, _please_.”

“So impatient, even though you’ve already gotten fucked this morning already.”

Tobirama whines and wriggles himself further into Izuna’s chest, into Izuna’s hand and mouth and _teeth_, further onto Izuna’s cock.

The bite to his nape is exactly what Tobirama wants, and he mewls as Izuna chuffs and fucks further into him, the gold-silver bells getting louder and louder with each forceful thrust. Izuna growls and stills, his grip tightening on Tobirama’s hip before he starts aggressively licking Tobirama’s nape.

Tobirama chirps and lets his tail flick contentedly, the tinkle of metal and bells muffled under a few layers of silk. Purring, he stretches out and places one of his hands over Izuna’s on his belly. 

The door slides open, but asides from an ear flick (and chime) in that direction, Tobirama keeps his eyes closed. 

“Izuna”—Tobirama _just_ barely withholds the shiver at the rich timbre voice of Tajima—“Go help your brother.”

Izuna grumbles and gives Tobirama’s neck a few more licks before pulling out, making him yowl and flick his tail with a sweet _ching!_.

Soon enough Izuna’s dressed and out of the room, leaving Tobirama to look at Tajima coolly standing in the doorway. But that’s okay, because Tobirama will simply splay on his back, legs wide and leaving nothing covered as his silks pool around him; simply run his fingers up his small swell of his tummy, up to flick the bells hanging off his nipples; simply purr and mewl as he shakes in anticipation.

Tajima’s on him with a growl, pulling him by his ankles to get him to wrap his legs around Tajima’s waist, and he does so eagerly. Tobirama chirps as he arches his back, as lips suck marks over the ones that both Madara and Izuna have left on him. 

Tobirama’s looking forward to seeing how Hikaku reacts later.


	15. Care (Stolen #2) [SenjuTobi] [Rape/Non-Con] [Underage] [A/B/O]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of [Chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058829/chapters/52073380), ending #2.
> 
> Touka, with help from Butsuma and Hashirama, rescue Tobirama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MAW: Rape/Non-Con, Underage**   
**Relevant Tags: Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Traits, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Senju Tobirama, Rape Aftermath, Extremely Dubious Consent, Incest**
> 
> Unlike the original Expected verse this is based on, I made Touka a hyena-hybrid. For <s>female hyena pseudo dick</s> _reasons_.
> 
> For Alasse; don’t ask me, I have no idea why the tone shifted so much when I wrote this

It takes Touka five terrible minutes to catch up to Hashirama after the retreat is called. It takes Hashirama even less time to roar with anguish and catch up to Butsuma. It takes Butsuma thirty-three seconds to delegate the next in command and to start doubling back.

All in all, it takes way too long for the three of them to head back towards the empty battlefield. Exhaustion sits heavy under Touka’s skin as adrenaline dips in the lull of action, as she pushes herself to meet the brutal pace her clan head and cousin set.

Tobirama’s scent is covered by so many others, but as they get closer, Touka can definitely smell the pheromones, and she knows the moment Hashirama and Butsuma smell it, too. The simultaneous roars shake the branches hard enough she needs to drop to the ground.

They hear the yowls before they see the Uchiha. All running away like the scaredy cats they are—and Touka sees Tajima stop and lift his chin in an obvious taunt, sees him flick his tail before following his clan. Touka even feels the growl from Butsuma beside her but all she cares about is—

“Tobirama!”

She reaches his side first, her knees hitting the ground hard enough to jar them. Hashirama’s close behind her and despite being bloody and bitten and _used_ Tobirama’s still purring, still rolling around, still chirping like what just happened to him was the best thing to ever happen to him.

“Get him up.” Butsuma’s gruff command makes Touka grit her teeth.

Touka has her arms full of uncooperative, thrashing baby cousin until she growls in frustration and suddenly her arms are full of very pliant, purring baby cousin. Hashirama helps her adjust her hold on him, made slick with blood and come and saliva. Touka doesn’t fight her desire to bare her teeth at all the various scents covering Tobirama.

They’re much slower heading back towards Senju territory, with Tobirama unable to even support his own weight. Except instead of straight to the compound, they veer off—towards the river.

Once there, Butsuma wastes no time in stripping down and stepping into the water, as does Hashirama, and Touka must not know something that they so very clearly _do_ but she’s not given any time in sorting her own feelings before she’s being asked for.

“Give him here, Touka-kun.” The command is obvious, despite the almost whisper the words are spoken at.

Touka thinks about denying him.

But then Tobirama whines and Touka’s ears flatten at the _hurt-confused_ tone of it. As gently as possible she hands over Tobirama, and Butsuma’s long, thick fingers are probing against pink flesh—

Touka averts her gaze as Tobirama keens. As Butsuma pulls Tobirama even closer into his lap where he’s seated in the shallows of the river. As Hashirama fills the air with soft rumbles to match his father’s in order to help calm Tobirama. Touka scans the treeline instead. The treeline is a safe place to look.

Another keen has Touka’s ears swiveling towards the noise. Some splashes make her look over just to wish she hadn’t. Butsuma is—

“Come here, Touka,” Hashirama, this time, “You need to help.” 

Touka stares at Hashirama, wondering if anything he just said would make more sense the longer she did.

Hashirama gestures towards her again and Touka moves forward. 

“You need to help,” Hashirama repeats, “We can’t keep him still the way his instincts want us to because I need to heal his neck.”

That, at least, spurs her into action and the bottom half of her armor makes a terrible sound as it hits the rocky shore. If her knees hurt her before, this will surely cause some scarring, even if most of the pebbles are smooth underneath her. There’s enough pheromones in the air that she has no issue with biology, and at least she’s not alone there.

_I’m sorry_, Touka thinks as one of her hands slips underneath the water to absolutely make sure she wouldn’t be hurting her favorite cousin any more than he’s already been.

Her own soothing rumbles join Butsuma and Hashirama’s, and she has no idea whether they’re for Tobirama, them, or herself.


	16. A Helping Hand (Stolen #2) [ToukaTobi] [Underage] [A/B/O]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter, set after an indeterminate amount of time. Still ending #2.
> 
> Tobirama is too young to handle his biology. Touka winds up showing him how all of this is supposed to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MAW: Underage**   
**Relevant Tags: Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Traits, Animal Instincts, Omega Senju Tobirama, Extremely Dubious Consent, Sexual Coercion, Incest**

Tobirama has never felt so sore in his entire life. No training day has _ever_ felt like this. A whine escapes his lips as he shuffles about, aware only enough to know that this is his futon, that he’s in _his_ bed, back in the compound. His ears swivel around as he attempts to _remember_—

Bits and pieces, disjointed memories that are more FEELINGS than anything else. But Tobirama remembers Touka. She tried to reach for him. She did reach him? But she didn’t. Eventually she did?

Another whine as his head threatens to split open. Before he realizes it, he’s breathing fresh air and his legs feel like jelly, but another long blink and he’s somehow breathing in the wonderful scent of his cousin. Following the scent is easy, and he pulls bedding haphazardly out of the closet, uncaring of the mess he’s leaving as he lays what he can down before rolling himself up underneath all the wonderful blankets.

It feels like security. It feels like he’s completely hidden and nothing can touch him, because Touka is all around him.

A light tug on his tail makes him yelp and growls interrupt his purring.

“Calm down, squirt.”

“Touka-nii!”

“I see you’re feeling a lot better.” Touka chuckles and the hand ruffling his hair is very much welcome.

It’s welcome, but not enough. Even when Tobirama pushes his head into her hand and gets another hand playing with his ears, it’s _not enough_.

Listening to his body, he reaches up and tugs on Touka’s wrists until Touka rolls her eyes and lays down next to him. Now purring again, Tobirama gets as close as he physically can, rubbing himself against Touka and chuffing into the crook of her neck to smell more of her delicious scent. She must have just come back from training, because the sweat adds a wonderful salty taste to her skin.

Immediately Touka goes stiff next to him and he whines because it’s not comfortable, not what he wants—

“Please?” Tobirama licks up the exposed side of Touka’s neck again and he can hear the rasp of his tongue on her skin. “Please, Touka-nii? Need it, want _you_—”

“You don’t know what you’re asking for, Tobirama.” Touka’s voice sounds hoarse, a breathless quality to it that makes his tail lift in interest.

“You helped before.”

“That was—” Touka’s breath hitches because Tobirama’s teeth are nibbling her earlobe.

The hands that were tugging Tobirama’s hips away spasm and then _grip_ and Tobirama purrs and wiggles his way even closer, even more on top of Touka. Scents don’t lie, and Tobirama _knows_ Touka wants him.

A growl makes Tobirama shiver before he’s flipped over, Touka looming over him. He squirms and attempts to plaster himself against her, arching his back. A hand comes and caresses the side of his face and his eyes flutter at the soft touch.

“Poor thing, no one’s ever shown you that it doesn’t _have_ to be rough, huh?”

Tobirama hums, half listening to Touka but more focused on the light touches, the way he’s laying down pulled onto Touka’s lap, how one of her hands skitters down to rub his chest through his thin yukata. Once again, Tobirama finds himself purring and nudging closer to Touka. The nice touches stop and Tobirama begins to whine but Touka’s voice cuts through his petulance.

“Hush, Tobira, it’s alright. I’ve got you.”

Tobirama opens his eyes and they widen at the sight of Touka’s bare chest. They’re not, it doesn’t—it looks so much different from his own. They look like soft, small pillows. He watches with unblinking eyes as Touka lifts one of his hands and places it on her chest. 

They _are_ soft, and Tobirama takes the touch as permission, and pushes his face into the nearest one, tongue flicking out to taste the salt, taking deep breaths to catch the musk and pheromones from the newly exposed skin. Touka’s fingers begin rubbing his ears while her other hand gently tugs at his yukata until she’s able to flick it open.

As soon as fingers close around his throbbing little cock, Tobirama whines, biting down and sucking on the soft skin and pebbled nipple in front of him.

“Yes, so _good_ Tobira, so, so good”—Touka’s fingers trail a little further down and slip easily between the wetness there—“It’s okay, I’m right here, just _let go_—”

Tobirama’s clenching around those probing fingers before Touka even finishes whatever she was about to say and as he’s set gently onto his back, he kneads his fingers in happiness.

“So perfect, so pretty, just like that, stay just like that.”

Purring and pliant, Tobirama sighs as his legs are spread and maneuvered into gripping the trim, tan waist above him.


	17. A Loving Word (Stolen #2) [ButsuTobi] [Underage] [A/B/O]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter, set after an indeterminate amount of time. Still ending #2.
> 
> Tobirama needs to make sure Father knows he still loves and cares about him after his rescue. He also needs to be reassured that Father’s not _truly_ avoiding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MAW: Underage**   
**Relevant Tags: Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Traits, Animal Instincts, Omega Senju Tobirama, Incest**

Father’s been avoiding him.

Tobirama hides his frown as he’s told, for the third day in a row, that he should _rest and let his body recover_ after breakfast. Father doesn’t even pretend like he’s giving Hashirama any sort of special training, either! Ever since he was rescued from the battlefield, since he woke up in his room with fuzzy memories of the prior days, Father’s eyes haven’t stayed on him. Not like they used to.

Today, he finds out why. Or, at least will attempt to tell Father that he still loves him, that he’s willing to put forth more effort to not fail him again.

So after breakfast, after he’s _dismissed_, Tobirama silently pads along the back of the house. He’s not sure whether it speaks to him as a shinobi or him as a feline hybrid that he’s never had any issues keeping quiet. Tobirama would like to think both. Father’s study window is open, and Tobirama quickly leaps through it, speaking up as soon as his feet touch the floor.

“Father.”

Tobirama’s ears twitch once as the air above them goes by in a strong _whoosh_.

“_Sage_, Tobirama! I could have taken your head off.” Father growls, and it’s a noise filled with too much emotion for him to parse.

Tobirama has already toed off his sandals by the time Father has finished talking. Taking a fortifying breath, he stands his ground and looks up at where his father is sheathing his tanto.

“Is it because I’m an omega?”

“What? No, it’s because you’re short.”

Tobirama shakes his head and takes another breath. He could do this. But does he _truly_ want to know if Father’s been avoiding him? He wilts at the thought.

Father sighs and Tobirama wilts even further.

“Come here, Tobirama.”

There’s a suspicious patting sound and Tobirama risks a quick glance up and then perks up, scrambling to climb into Father’s lap, his tail curling for balance and because it’s been so, _so long_—

Big hands hoist him up further and Tobirama, emboldened, takes the opportunity to rub his cheek along Father’s stubbly jaw and grip Father’s broad shoulders tightly. A tentative purr starts up when Father runs a big hand up and down his back. Tobirama doesn’t want him to stop, doesn’t want to speak because speaking might mean Father stops, but—

“I won’t fail you again, I promise.”

Tobirama bites his tongue to choke back the whine when his words _do_ make Father stop rubbing his back. But just as suddenly, he’s crushed in a tight hug and he squeaks.

“_You’re_ not at fault. Shh, shh.” The position, the words, the way Father _clings_ to him and presses his face into the crook of his neck brings forth a weird sensation of deja-vu and he wriggles in the strong hold.

“Of course, now that . . . ” Father trails off with a quick shake of his head, leaving Tobirama confused.

The broad hand dipping underneath his waistband leaves less room for confusion, especially when his entire ass is palmed easily. His breath hitches, his ears prick forward to attention, his tail flicks a few times before it settles on lifting and curling ever so slightly at the sensation.

Tobirama clings even tighter to the wide set of Father’s shoulders as his lower half is exposed with only a few, expert tugs. He shivers as thick fingers trace from the base of his tail over his hips and then _under_ where Tobirama is sure he’s nice and pink and puffy.

Father’s finger is much thicker than Touka’s. The stretch makes him shiver, makes him close his eyes, knead his hands, and lift his head to purr and trill and rub his cheek along Father’s jaw again and again and again—

The strong grip on his hips keeps him from moving at any pace asides from what Father gives him, and Tobirama shakes apart much, much too quickly.


	18. A Stolen Moment (Stolen #2) [HashiTobi] [Rape/Non-Con] [Underage] [A/B/O]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter, set after an indeterminate amount of time. Still ending #2.
> 
> Hashirama knows that Tobirama is having a hard time adjusting to all these strange new instincts swirling around inside him. So Hashirama’s going to help him sort a few of them out, like a good anija should!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MAW: Rape/Non-Con, Underage**   
**Relevant Tags: Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Traits, Animal Instincts, Omega Senju Tobirama, Incest, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Jealousy, Come Marking, Knotting, Fingerfucking**
> 
> Will there ever be enough HashiTobi somno? _Never_.
> 
> Thanks drelfina for some inspiration~

Hashirama hasn’t been able to close his eyes without seeing his little brother writhing on Butsuma’s lap in the shallows of the river. Can’t stare off into space without recalling the way Tobirama’s scent bloomed even further when Touka entered him. Even the silence mocks him with echoes of loud pants and whines and pleas.

He’s noticed, of course, Tobirama trotting off towards their cousin’s house, coming back smelling sated and happy. He’s caught Tobirama purring and panting in their father’s lap. Hashirama supposes if Tobirama needs to sate his new and overwhelming instincts, at least he’s turning towards them. That’s what _family_ is for. It would be downright negligent if Hashirama left his poor, tiny baby brother to fend for himself.

And since Tobirama hasn’t sought him out yet, Hashirama will take the first step for him.

The shoji slides open without a sound, and Hashirama closes it behind him just as quietly. Really, Hashirama thinks as he makes his way across the dark room, Tobirama shouldn’t feel so shy to ask him for this! He _was_ the one to heal all those terrible, terrible bite marks and scratches, Tobirama doesn’t have anything Hashirama hasn’t already seen!

Hashirama takes a moment to appreciate the sight nevertheless.

Pale legs and a long thick tail peek out of a too big yukata and Hashirama nearly sighs. Tobirama should just _ask_ for one of his yukata. It takes a moment to sift through his own scent to find Tobirama’s sweet, omega scent underneath. Only a moment more and more than a hint of leg is exposed, more than that when Hashirama pushes open the poorly tied yukata.

Faced with his brother’s adorable cunt, Hashirama waivers a moment before giving in and spreading those soft lips open. The scent is _mouthwatering_ and the first lick sends liquid fire through his veins. Tobirama tastes just as good—no, _better_ than he smells, and it’s all too easy to slip a finger inside that wet channel as he pays attention to the cute little cock.

Leaning back and undoing his own yukata as best he can with one hand still occupied, Hashirama pauses as soon as he’s freed his cock. He bites his lip. If Tobirama is _this tight_ against his fingers, what would his _ass_ feel like?

Hashirama’s cock jumps at the thought, and he doesn’t spare any more brain power as he rubs himself along those slick folds to wet his dick before moving it lower. There’s resistance, but Hashirama stays determined and goes as slow as he can, the slick and saliva allowing him to slide back before pushing forward just a little bit more with each thrust.

It takes time, but Hashirama finally seats himself inside his little brother where no one has been before. He nearly groans as he moves his fingers inside Tobirama’s cunt and can _feel_ it on his cock. Then Hashirama’s fucking into Tobirama, alternating between driving his cock further in and stuffing a third finger into that leaking pussy. He builds up a rhythm that has him biting his lip to keep quiet.

If Tobirama woke up, no doubt he’d clench to an even more impossible tightness.

But instead he sleeps on, jaw slack yet face with a pretty blush from his body’s natural response. Hashirama devours the sight of that unblemished neck and small, lithe body splayed out beneath him like a doll. He can’t help a small growl as he pulls himself free from that unbearably hot ass and uses the hand that’s so _slick_ to finish himself off so that he can watch as strings of come fall over Tobirama’s leaking cock, over his pretty cunt that’s opened and swollen and _oh_ so pretty.

His knot _aches_ and he runs his slick hand around it a few times. It’s not enough pressure to relieve the burning _need_ and before he realizes it, he’s pushing himself back inside Tobirama’s fucked open ass. Slick makes his hand slide more on the underside of Tobirama’s knee as he spreads those small legs wider to get more leverage, to get just a little more pressure—

There’s no force strong enough to stop Hashirama’s growl as his knot finally gets pushed inside.


	19. Good Morning (Stolen #2) [HashiTobi] [Underage] [A/B/O]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A direct continuation of the last chapter; set the following morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MAW: Underage**   
**Relevant Tags: Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Traits, Animal Instincts, Omega Senju Tobirama, Referenced Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape Aftermath, Overstimulation, Incest**

Tobirama wakes up and immediately hisses out in discomfort. He hasn’t even opened his eyes yet! His tail and ears flick and Tobirama shifts slowly into a curled position on his side. It’s slow going, but if he moves slow enough, there’s not as much pain.

The second thing Tobirama notices, after the pain, is that the smell of his beloved brother is much, much stronger than when he went to bed. Of course, taking Hashirama’s yukata from the bottom of his laundry pile meant that the scent would be stronger on principle, but this is _more_.

It takes another few moments before Tobirama is willing to gingerly reach between his legs and feel around the inflamed and throbbing area. There’s dried, tackiness all over his cock and the outside of his swollen cunt, and Tobirama whines when his searching fingers find something lodged inside it.

It’s smooth and is pressing against plenty of good places inside Tobirama, but he definitely didn’t go to sleep with this!

His fingers continue downwards, catching the wetness that’s leaking out around the plug and spreading it further. And then he gently touches his asshole, and bites his lip on a gasp. It’s so puffy and just as sensitive, if not _more_ than his pussy is!

But his finger slides in easily with a wet sound, and Tobirama grits his teeth through the feeling of _too much_, a second finger slipping in just as easily.

Thankfully, there’s nothing inside his ass, and Tobirama sighs in relief. He doesn’t know _who_ obviously came into his room last night, nor how he didn’t wake up as whoever it was clearly mounted him in his sleep.

His answer comes moments later when Hashirama slides his bedroom door open and upon noticing that Tobirama is, in fact, _awake_ a sheepish look instantly appears.

Tobirama frowns and opens his mouth to tell Hashirama to go, but what comes out is a high-pitched squeak as Hashirama yanks his blanket off of him, exposing him.

His tail moves to cover between his legs, but it’s too late, and Tobirama blinks up at where Hashirama looks pleased beyond belief.

“Don’t worry, Tobira,” Hashirama croons as he easily slips off his yukata and crawls over top of him, “I’ll take care of you, even while you’re awake. Just relax.”

And Tobirama can do nothing but grip the bedding as Hashirama smothers him and replaces his fingers with a cock that slides in all the way without any resistance. Can do nothing but purr as Hashirama ruts into him, jostling the plug inside his cunt and causing him to clench with each thrust. Can do nothing but cry out as a hand rubs his small cock until he orgasms.

But he trembles as Hashirama leans down to place hot, open-mouthed kisses on his neck and shoulders.


	20. Better Morning (Stolen #2) [ButsuHashiTobi] [Underage] [A/B/O]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A direct continuation of the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MAW: Underage**   
**Relevant Tags: Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Traits, Animal Instincts, Omega Senju Tobirama, Double Penetration, Incest, Spanking, Size Difference**

Butsuma hears the noises as he walks down the hall and sighs. The whole compound will hear at this rate! He’s half a mind to simply slap some silencing seals up and be done with it.

But his boys need to learn, so after putting the seals up he walks right into Tobirama’s room where he’s greeted by Hashirama’s bare ass and rounded bear tail wiggling.

“Father!” Hashirama yelps.

Butsuma blinks and tilts his head to look past Hashirama towards Tobirama, who looks well on his way to getting fucked unconscious, but his long tail curled around Hashirama’s waist is very telling.

The room is silent as he walks further in, and only Tobirama’s light pants fill the air.

Until a loud _smack_.

Hashirama yelps as Butsuma’s hand leaves a red mark on his ass, and inadvertently winds up pushing into Tobirama to escape, which in turn makes Tobirama gasp.

Butsuma smirks and his hand goes flying again.

Hashirama looks torn between begging for mercy and begging for more as his face flushes beautifully. _Sage_ his sons are too pretty. Tobirama squirms underneath Hashirama, and Butsuma multitasks in getting a hand between them and continuing to punish Hashirama.

He pauses when his hand comes in contact with Tobirama’s cunt, plugged up but not with Hashirama. Interesting.

Ultimately, Butsuma succeeds in getting his hand completely soaked with a mixture of come and Tobirama’s slick. It’s easy from there to spread a crying and whimpering Hashirama’s ass to begin fingering him open.

Hashirama cries out, and both of his boys writhe as Butsuma relentlessly stretches Hashirama.

It’s time Butsuma takes care of his heir.

And so Butsuma spreads open Hashirama on his cock and looms over both of his children. He fucks into Hashirama with powerful strokes that make _both_ of them cry out and beg.

Butsuma’s not sure if they know what they’re even begging _for_, but if it’s mercy, he’s not inclined to give it to them this morning.

It’s only after Butsuma is sure that Hashirama is knotted in Tobirama’s ass that he slips out of Hashirama. A perfunctory cleaning later and he effortlessly arranges the boys to his liking. Hashirama winds up on his side, spooning Tobirama as his knot locks the two of them together, and Butsuma lays down in front of Tobirama.

From there it’s easy for him to feel out the plug inside Tobirama’s cunt, and pull it out slowly. The whines from his children are beautiful. And then Butsuma gets closer, his smallest omega son getting adequately squished between him and Hashirama.

Butsuma takes the time to finger Tobirama open even more, since he knows he wants to knot his beautiful son, and doesn’t want to hurt him. If he winds up sending Tobirama and Hashirama through another orgasm, it’s really because he wants them both to relax.

They both seem a few breaths away from passing out when Butsuma finally crowds in, flaunting his bigger size over them both. He rumbles in appreciation as he sinks into Tobirama’s gaping cunt that’s still so, so tight around his cock despite the plug and the obvious fucking he got from Hashirama.

Butsuma rumbles louder when both his sons start trembling and clinging to him. Hashirama is young, his knot will last for several more minutes, so he shamelessly takes advantage of the fact he’s fucking up right next to it to make Hashirama’s rumbles break off into gasps and whines.

Then it’s a simple matter of gathering them both closer in his arms and making sure that they both understand who the head alpha is.


	21. Opportunity [HikaTobi] [Rape/Non-Con]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A parallel to [Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496903/chapters/51262087) in the Blindsided verse.
> 
> After Izuna is sick during a battle, Hikaku steps into the role of fighting Tobirama. During the battle, Hikaku figures out Tobirama’s deepest, most hidden secret: he’s blind. Unsettled, Tobirama seeks Hikaku out that night to make sure the Uchiha is sufficiently cowed enough not to talk. Things don’t go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MAW: Rape/Non-Con**   
**Relevant Tags: Blackmail, Sexual Coercion**
> 
> Thanks, Alasse_m, again

Senju Tobirama is at his window.

That’s . . . admittedly not a thing Hikaku thought would ever happen. Well, not without more killing intent. But—

_“Have you told anyone?”_

Hikaku has found yet another chink in the impenetrable armor of Senju Tobirama. For not only is he blind, he seems intent on _keeping that secret_. “I have not told anyone about our fight, no.”

Unseeing red eyes narrow in his direction and he knows he’s playing a dangerous game but, well, he can see now why Izuna steals all of Tobirama’s attention. And right now, he knows Tobirama is thinking over his words, picking apart all of them for any hidden meaning.

Oh yes, Hikaku certainly hasn’t _told_ anyone about their fight. But that doesn’t mean he didn’t write the details of the fight down and hid them where his clan would find them should he get assassinated for his knowledge. This isn’t Hikaku’s first time with sensitive information people would _kill_ over.

The long, nearly silent sigh is enough for Hikaku to know his message got through, and Tobirama’s next words confirm his thoughts.

“Smart. What do you want?”

What _does_ Hikaku want? What could Hikaku possibly demand of Senju Tobirama?

The standard demands come to mind: clan secrets, techniques. But those—especially if Hikaku demands a justu made by Tobirama—run the risk of someone _finding out_ or asking questions.

Hikaku waits a moment longer and observes Tobirama casually. He’s more than attractive, and has such strong arms and legs and probably has more abs than himself. It’s stupidly arousing to think about the power that Tobirama wields just with his body.

Ah, Hikaku knows what he’ll ask for.

He swallows.

Hikaku doesn’t bother asking Tobirama _‘anything?’_, doesn’t even bother attempting to slow his heart rate. Instead:

“On the bed.”

There’s a moment and then Hikaku _sees_ the understanding sink in on Tobirama’s face, _watches_ with his sharingan as Tobirama slinks further inside his room and onto his bed. A vicious curl of satisfaction rolls through him, and as Tobirama’s palms touch the bed, Hikaku speaks up.

“Your back, Tobirama.”

The use of his name causes Tobirama to squint and frown at the casualness but he relents anyways, stripping off his shirt before he lays on his back. Hikaku walks back towards his bed, slowly, just to appreciate how Tobirama seems to sink further and further into his mind, his unseeing eyes closing.

Ah, Hikaku thinks as he watches the goosebumps rise along Tobirama’s exposed arms, he’s going to enjoy this.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pass the message](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354862) by [drelfina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina)


End file.
